transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series
Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe is a shared fictional stop motion universe, based on characters created by Hasbro, Takara Tomy and Marvel Comics (along with Godzilla from Toho Co., Ltd.). The setting is much like the Marvel Universe in comic books. The universe was established by crossing over shared plot elements, settings as well as cast and characters, at the same time cross-over real life events as Transformers related topics. Seven stop motions set in the shared universe have been released online: The first stop motion to be released in the Transformers/Marvel Universe was ''Transformers: Prologue'' (2009), followed by ''Transformers'' (2009), ''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (2009-2011), ''Transformers: Sector 7'' (2010-2011), ''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (2011-2013), ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2013-2014) and ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (2014-TBA). Seven additional stop motions are in various stages of development as of October 2014: [[Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)|''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.]] and [[Iron Man (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)|''Iron Man]] are in Post-Production, ''Thor'', ''Spider-Man'', The Incredible Hulk, Captain America and The Avengers: Godzilla are in Pre-Production. eagc7 has also adapted the franchise into fanfics for Fanfiction.net, Deviantart.com and TFW2005.com For this universe timeline go here. Development Coming soon Stop Motions Cancelled Projects ''Transformers: NEST Global Alliance'' Back in 2009/2010, eagc7 was considering a project based on the NEST Global Alliance toyline, it would had been released after Revenge of the Fallen, but the toyline never made it to Guatemala, but eagc7 was still willing to let this happen somehow, but at some point in 2011, NEST Global Alliance was rewritten into the S.H.I.E.L.D. stop motion. ''Iron Man 2'' Back in 2010, eagc7 had already plans for an sequel to Iron Man, the project would had been released right after the first one. but eagc7 eventually cancelled the project and decided to have both Iron Man 1 and 2 be merged in one single stop motion, instead of having 2 seperate projects, however as of April 2013 an sequel to Iron Man is most likely to happen, as eagc7 stated have plans for an sequel for Iron Man to be part of the lineup in Phase 4, but it all depends if he decides to make a Phase 4. ''The Avengers'' and The Avengers/Transformers Back in 2010, eagc7 already had plans for 2 post-DOTM projects, an Avengers stop motion and an Avengers/Transformers crossover stop motion, but during a conversation in TFW2005 with script supervisor TylerMirage, eagc7 eventually cancelled both projects on early 2011 in favor of having the Avengers and Transformers team up in his Dark of the Moon adaptation considering it would make sense if the Avengers assembled for such a big invasion like the Chicago battle. with this change, eagc7 have decided that all of the Phase 2 projects would be leading into the events of Dark of the Moon and that Nick Fury was forming the team for stop the invasion in Dark of the Moon, later in 2011-2012 it was confirmed that the first Avengers/Transformers team up would happen in Godzilla and the second and last one would be in Dark of the Moon. however as of August 2013, the Godzilla ''project was re-titled ''The Avengers: Godzilla. Future Despite the news of Transformers 4 ''coming in June 27, 2014, eagc7 said that unlike he did with ''Revenge of the Fallen ''and ''Dark of the Moon, he will never make his adaptation for the fourth film and that his adaptation of Dark of the Moon will remain as the end of this franchise, mostly because of continuity problems, as he will make some changes on his adaptation of Dark of the Moon which will rule out new Transformers stories and sequels. eagc7 has also ruled out the possibilities of doing more solo Marvel stop motions himself as he feels there's nowhere else to take the characters into after the events of Dark of the Moon. Also he wants to retire from stop motions after Dark of the Moon and focus on other type of videos. eagc7 said that he would be open to the idea of allowing someone else to take over and continue with this universe after Dark of the Moon - he will leave open any type of possibilities for more solo Marvel stories. Someone else can continue with them. eagc7 however stated he would not allow anybody to continue with Transformers, as Dark of the Moon is more to bring an end to the Transformers stories, instead of both Marvel and Transformers, there still can be more Marvel stories, but not under eagc7 direction, but someone else, if someone is willing to take over, if it happens eagc7 would still have a type of involvement in those projects if someone takes over as supervising the scripts for make sure they don't contradict what have been established. However as of April, 2013, eagc7 is more open in doing a Phase 4 and future Transformers film adaptations. but he's still undecided on doing it or not, but he is already planning what would happen on Phase 4, as with Phase 2, it will be a Marvel focused Phase, Phase 4 would focus on what became of the superheroes after the aftermath of Dark of the Moon. also it would focus on how the events on Dark of the Moon affected the Marvel characters that were present on it, but he first wants to finish the first 3 Phases, before deciding on doing a Phase 4 If eagc7 continues after Phase Three, 7 additional Phases would be made, with Phase 5, 7 and 9 focusing on the Transformers, while Phase 4, 6, 8 and 10 on Marvel. Characters Further information: Tyran 509.27 Iota/Characters List indicator(s) *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the stop motion film or the character presence has yet to be announced. *The * means that voice recordings from the films, shows and games were used *If actor is in italic, means the character only appeared in a dream sequence Posters Transformers: Prologue TF_Prologue.jpg|Logo Eagc7s1.jpg|Poster Transformers Transformers-logo.jpg|Logo Rainydone.jpg|Poster Transformers: Earth Protectors Transformersep-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s4-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Sector 7 TransformersS7-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s3.jpg|Poster Transformers: Tales of the Fallen TFTOTF.jpg|Logo Eagc7s5-1.jpg|Poster Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Transformers-revenge-fallen.jpg|Logo Decepticonposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #1 Thefallenposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #2 Megatronposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #3 Eac7sposter zps5d710c83.jpg|Final Poster S.H.I.E.L.D. Files SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Transformers-SHIELD-logo.jpg|Logo Transformersshield.jpg|Teaser Poster Preview4.png|Poster #1 Transformers SHIELD - Power.png|Poster #2 Transformers_Poster_3.jpg|Poster #3 Iron Man Iron-man-logo.jpg|Logo IronManteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster TXAOGb9.jpg|Iron Monger Poster Pvpwnny.jpg|Tony Stark Poster Thor Thor Logo.jpg|Logo Thorteaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Desert thunderstorm zps4d9683e4.jpg|Poster #1 Loki-the-avengers-30730363-500-400 zpsde881abb.jpg|Poster #2 3737480678 2ed952702c zps8837b4c0.jpg|Poster #3 Spider-Man Spider-Man Logo.jpg|Logo Spider-ManTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster The Incredible Hulk Hulklogo.jpg|Logo HulkTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Captain America Captain America Logo.jpg|Logo CapAmericaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster 20110110-red-skull-max zpsad4b8309.jpg|Poster #1 Forest-Of-Fog zps9f47bd6d.jpg|Poster #2 The Avengers: Godzilla Avengersgoji.jpg|Logo GodzillaTeaser.jpg|Teaser Poster Dsc05820r zps624248ad.jpg|Poster #1 City zps98865da2.jpg|Poster #2 Trivia *According to eagc7 the Universal stream for this continuity is Tyran 509.27 Iota *As of 2014, Revenge of the Fallen is currently to be by far the series of the TF/Marvel continuty with the biggest cast of characters (106 reccuring characters in total, excluding unnamed/background characters). a record previously held by Tales of the Fallen with 85 reccuring characters in total, excluding unnamed/background characters. *As of 2014, Prologue, Sector 7 and S.H.I.E.L.D. Files are the only stories that doesnt a feature a primary antagonist of some sorts. *Despite Earth Protectors have a cameo of Iron Man, the project is considered a Hasbro Stop Motion instead of a Hasbro/Marvel Stop Motion. *Despite Revenge of the Fallen have cameos of The Alien Symbiont, Iron Man, Clint Barton, Nick Fury and SHIELD, the project is considered a Hasbro Stop Motion instead of a Hasbro/Marvel Stop Motion. *''Thor'' is the first installment in this stop motion film series to not feature characters from the Transformers franchise in any capacity. *As Thor and related characters doesnt return for The Avengers: Godzilla, eagc7 considers Thor to be more of a Prelude to Phase Three: Dark of the Moon, as the characters of Thor, Loki, Odin, Heimdall, The Other and Erik Selvig all play a part in Phase Three. Category:Stop Motions Category:Universe